


Patience

by aban_ataashi



Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [31]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, God Squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: The first time Thaos pulls away, Nona understands. The circumstances here- the ruined city, the strange magic, her companions sleeping mere yards away- are not exactly suited for romantic reunions.The second time, however, she is confused.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts).



The first time Thaos pulls away, Nona understands. The circumstances here- the ruined city, the strange magic, her companions sleeping mere yards away- are not exactly suited for romantic reunions.

The second time, however, she is confused. Thaos gives her a similar reason for the hesitation, saying there are better places for a first kiss than their modest room at the inn. But Nona can’t help wondering if there is something more he's not saying, although she cannot guess as to what other reasons he may have for wishing to wait. Surely Thaos knows that the setting is not what matters to her; it’s simply _him,_ being with him, no matter their surroundings.

And in any case, _first kiss_ is not entirely accurate. They kissed that night in his room- in her dreams- and have kissed many times since then. It will simply their first kiss where they are truly in the same room- a technicality. But…something about this is important to Thaos. That much, at least, is clear.

He says Nona will want the happier details later, will want a better context for this memory. He says he wants to do this right, and that’s what gives Nona pause. Because he doesn’t have to- Nona would be happy with what they have now. But he truly seems to _care_ about this _,_ enough to want to take the time and give her something more.

And it really is such a small thing he asks, to simply wait a little while. For him, Nona can be patient.


End file.
